De gatos, parque de atracciones y casas encantadas
by Piripipi
Summary: Haruka, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, lo escrutó de hito a hito. Se le aceleró el corazón y se atragantó con sus primeras palabras. Solo cuando Haru se separó un poco más, lo suficiente como para no notar su cálido aliento sobre el rostro, fue capaz de hablar.


**Hola a todos, este es un one-shot escrito para mi amigo invisible del evento navideño de free!. Van der Banck, te aseguro que lo he hecho lo mejor posible, así que espero que te guste ^_^**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

–¿Un gato? –naranja, con rayas oscuras y ojos grises, la espalda erguida y la cola meciéndose lentamente.

Makoto se quedó perplejo observando al animal, tan fuera de lugar como una tortuga en medio de la calzada. Los gritos de la montaña rusa, donde hacía tiempo que habían perdido a Gou, no lo sacaron de su asombro, tampoco la voz de Rei preguntándole si estaba bien.

El gato dio un golpe de cola y comenzó a caminar. Makoto inventó una triste escusa y lo siguió de cerca, con una mirada azul pegada a la espalda. Caminó hipnotizado, esquivando a la gente como a fantasmas de bruma, atravesando el parque como si no existiera. El gato caminaba frente a él, sin volverse, meciendo su cola al compás.

Poco a poco el terreno fue ganando pendiente; los adoquines dieron paso a la hierba corta, la multitud al vacio. Y Makoto seguía subiendo, firme, inquebrantable; hasta que se detuvo. Frente a él un edifico negro, sin rostro, más parecido a un escarabajo que a una vivienda. La puerta franqueada por pilares de mármol veteado, la pared cubierta de hiedra gris.

Esta vez el gato si se volvió, fijó su mirada mercúrica en la retina de Makoto y, como quién manda y ordena, entró por la ventana abierta. Makoto no tardó en seguirlo.

El interior de la casa era el reflejo mismo de la destrucción, el desorden, la vejez y la muerte. Con el suelo agrietado y mohoso y el papel de pared levantado y descolorido. A cada paso migajas de techo ensuciaban de blanco la madera. Solo un piano de cola, único mueble en ese gran salón que una vez debió ser bello, permanecía intacto, impoluto, y aunque Makoto nunca llegó a tocarlo, sabía que afinado. Buscó al gato con el corazón en la garganta, el por qué había entrado ahí era un misterio que no quería conocer.

Se había alejado tres pasos del ventanal cuando sonó la primera nota. Suave, dulce, relajante de no haber sido porque no había nadie al piano, algo que no parecía importar al instrumento.

Durante un minuto entero se quedó allí parado, sin hacer nada, intentando recordar como respirar.

Por fin dio un paso atrás, la madera crujió, la música no se detuvo. El chillido de los tablones rasgó el aire como el fatídico detonante que era. Cien voces, al igual que cien cigarras en verano, chillaron al unísono con tono de uñas sobre pizarra, componiendo una sonata grotesca y acongojante.

Makoto se tapó los oídos incapaz de aguantar aquel ruido, se arqueó sobre sí mismo y corrió escaleras arriba. En aquella planta había tres puertas, una grande y dos pequeñas, abrió la primera que pilló.

Apenas percibió el interior de la habitación; cuadrada, pequeña y muy iluminada fue lo único que logró registrar su cerebro. En el centro, un reflejo de plata más parecido a un rayo de luna que a un hombre le miró con una sonrisa cruel reflejada en sus ojos. Apareció un viento frio, helado, cortante, que se coló por cada costura de su ropa, le quemó la garganta y formó esquirlas de hielo en sus brazos. Todo se volvió negro mientras el golpe de una puerta al abrirse resonaba por la habitación y la mano que le agarró el hombro se volvía incorpórea.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

La luz fue regresando poco a poco en oleadas desiguales. Abrir los ojos una mísera rendija le costó gran esfuerzo, volver a tomar el control de sus músculos todavía más. Apenas había recobrado la conciencia cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos azules y preocupados.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Haruka, a escasos centímetros de sus rostros, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, lo escrutó de hito a hito. Se le aceleró el corazón y se atragantó con sus primeras palabras. Solo cuando Haru se separó un poco más, lo suficiente como para no notar su cálido aliento sobre el rostro, fue capaz de hablar.

–Creo que sí –dijo no muy convencido, más bajo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Sin embargo a Haru pareció bastarle con eso, se puso de pie y le ayudo a levantarse. Makoto no era tonto y sabía desde hace mucho que amaba a Haruka, que hubiera decidido no por cobardía era otra cosa. Por eso no le sorprendió enrojecer cuando Haruka puso una mano en su frente.

–Parece que ya has entrado en calor, te quedaste muy frio –comentó con su típico tono monocorde, sus ojos observándole con una intensidad alarmante.

Makoto enrojeció un poco más e inspeccionó la habitación para disimularlo, se sorprendió bastante descubrir que no estaba donde debería. Los centenares de libros ajados y las dimensiones nada despreciables de la sala le dejaron claro que estaban en una biblioteca.

Alzó una ceja y miró a Haruka.

–¿Me has traído tu aquí? –poco probable, pesaba demasiado.

–No, ya estabas aquí cuando llegué.

La conversación no pudo ir más lejos puesto que uno de los libros, el más viejo y duro en opinión de Makoto, salió volando de la estantería y le propinó un pescozón de los buenos. El resto de volúmenes no tardaron en seguirle, formando en pocos minutos una autentica bandada de la muerte. Cuando Haruka vio acercarse aquella mole de hojas viejas, agarró a Makoto, que todavía se sobaba la nuca y corrió bajo la primera mesa que encontró.

Los golpes de los libros contra la maderas de roble se asemejaba al de las gotas de lluvia sobre el metal.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

Los impactos cesaron tan repentinamente como se iniciaron, solo sus respiraciones agitadas rompían el silencio. Cuando Haruka estaba a punto de levantarse Makoto lo agarró del brazo.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó susurrando.

–Es nuestra oportunidad de escapar.

La puerta estaba a apenas unos metros, ambos eran rápidos, podían estar fuera en unos segundos. Y a pesar de todo había algo que seguía sin gustarle. Tomó la mano de Haruka, en parte por precaución, en parte por sentirle cerca, y ambos salieron de debajo de la mesa. Apenas habían dado un par de pasos cuando el sonido de papel rasgando el aire llegó hasta ellos. Fue un acto reflejo, agarró a Haruka por la cintura y pegó el pecho a su espalda. El golpe casi los tira al suelo. El siguiente libro llegó enseguida y de nuevo se interpuso en su trayectoria, cualquier cosa antes de que tocaran a Haru.

Llegaron a la puerta, salieron y la cerraron de un golpe seco. Makoto se dejó caer al suelo exhausto. Haruka lo observaba de píe, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y la admiración reflejada en sus ojos. Cuando, todavía desde el suelo, le pregunto si se encontraba bien, fue demasiado. Se arrodilló a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza. Makoto se quedó estático, más sonrojado de lo que había estado en su vida, levanto los brazos como si los tuviera hechos de plomo y rodeó a Haruka. Apenas fueron unos segundos, pero se le hicieron agradablemente eternos. Cuando se levantaron sintió un pinchazo en la espalda y supo que mañana estaría llena de moratones.

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Makoto, todavía confuso tras aquel abrazo.

–Deberíamos salir.

Asintió, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que volver a la sala del piano, pero entre libros asesino y un piano poseído se quedaba con el piano, sin duda. No hablaron mientras bajaban las escaleras, le habían parecido menos al subirlas. Cuando ya llevaban cinco minutos bajando sin avanzar, se detuvieron. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y se giró lentamente. Sobre el último peldaño de las escaleras, a apenas unos metros de distancia, estaba la sombra. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Haruka, emitiendo un ruido muy parecido al que hacen los gatos cuando se los mete en el agua, la sombra sonrió y las escaleras se convirtieron en un tobogán.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

Calló de culo, rebotó y casi se deja los dientes contra el suelo. Se levantó poco a poco, resoplando y procurando adaptarse lo antes posible a la penumbra. Llamó a Haruka y descubrió que estaba a apenas un metro, sobándose el tobillo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó al ver que no se levantaba.

–Creo que me he torcido el tobillo.

Se preocupo, claro que se preocupo, y por un segundo se dio cuenta de que esa era la típica escena de una peli de terror. Sabía que debería ayudar a Haruka, levantarle y buscar juntos la salida, pero no se sentía con fuerzas. Se desplomó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Haru, comenzando a masajearle el tobillo. Los minutos pasaron en tenso silencio, con Makoto al borde del sueño y Haruka más nervioso de lo que debería ser sano, en ningún momento se detuvo el masaje.

–Makoto...

Alzó la cabeza esperando que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Tenía la mirada más perdida que de costumbre y Makoto leía algo en ella que no podía terminar de creer. El pecho se le llenó de un viento cálido y sintió que ya no podía seguir fingiendo. Era un todo o nada, armarse de valor y confesarse, pero por primera vez creyó que tenía alguna posibilidad. Tragó saliva, retiró la mano del tobillo y miró a Haruka a los ojos.

–Haru-chan... –una mano desconocida y esquelética se posó sobre su hombro.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

«Debería entrar en el libro guinness por el intento de confesión más patético de la historia» pensó mientras corría cargando a Haruka.

Todavía estaba impresionado de lo rápido que podía llegar a correr, aunque cuando tienes a una niña contorsionista pisándote los talones todo es posible. Derrapó en un giro de noventa grados y siguió corriendo, encontró unas escaleras y las subió sin pensarlo. Haru se había aferrado a su cuello y estaba consiguiendo turbarle, se juró que si conseguían escaparse de la cría, le besaría hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Una puerta, dos pasillos y atravesaron la cocina; solo cuando llegaron a la sala del piano se permitió volverse, ya no los estaban siguiendo. Entonces sí, se desplomó sobre el suelo con Haru entre sus brazos y comenzó a resollar. Su amor se retorció incómodo.

–No tenías por qué llevarme.

Estaba cansado, nervioso y de adrenalina hasta las orejas, tal vez fue por eso que hizo lo que hizo. Agarró el rostro de Haru entre sus manos y le besó. Un beso parco, solo para conocer sus labios y descubrir a que sabían. Se separó asustado, rojo, y con la adrenalina descansando en el fondo de su estómago de nuevo. Estaba a punto de decir algo estúpido cuando Haruka lo asaltó, dándole un beso más largo, más profundo, y totalmente impregnado de cariño. Decir que en ese momento subió al cielo sería decir poco. Algo se murió dentro de él cuando vio a Haru sonrojado, intentando recuperar el aliento. Lo estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla en el hueco de su cuello.

–Te amo –susurró como si fuera un secreto.

–Yo también –y sonrió.

* * *

**Bueno bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? es la primera vez que escribo algo de free! y me preocupa que me haya podido salir de los personajes -.-**

**Cualquier sugerencia (no destructiva) será bien recibida :D**


End file.
